


Referee

by mystiri1



Series: SOLDIER Days [2]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: areyougame, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping the peace between Sephiroth and Genesis isn't always easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Referee

Angeal frowned. Ever since Genesis and Sephiroth had been sent to Junon to review the troops before their deployment to Wutai, there was something… off between them. Some new tension, or something, that hadn’t been there before. He cursed his luck that he’d been sent to Midgar instead, because sending Genesis and Sephiroth together anywhere without someone to keep the peace between them was a sure recipe for disaster.

No doubt they’d had another argument – if not an out-and-out fight, but he thought they’d be less tense if they’d beaten on each other some – and now they were both stewing over it. Genesis was definitely the sort to hold grudges, as emotional as he was, and Sephiroth, despite being able to think more clearly about such things, also didn’t forget them. For all that he hid it better, there were times when the silver-haired man could be just as pissy and irrational as Genesis.

And it was usually Genesis who bought out that side of him.

It was frustrating, because he counted them both as friends, and wished they would get on better. But Genesis had a competitive streak and a love of attention that Sephiroth had little patience for; the way the silver-haired man would ignore him just made Genesis bait him further, until they both lost their tempers. And now it was left to him to try and figure out what had gone wrong in his absence.

He’d tried asking Genesis straight out, because he knew Sephiroth wouldn’t answer.

“No, we haven’t been arguing,” the redhead replied, surprised enough that Angeal almost believed him. “Why do you ask?”

“I’ve seen the way you two are acting around each other, and there’s enough tension between the two of you I could cut it with my sword.” Any doubts Angeal had about his own observations vanished when his words made Genesis smirk in that smug, slightly superior way he did when he was up to no good.

“I assure you, Angeal, the General and I have been playing nicely together, just like good little SOLDIERs. You have nothing to worry about. After all, who are you going to believe, me or your own eyes?”

Angeal just sighed, and gave up. Clearly Genesis wasn't going to tell him anything.

He watched as for the third time in the past five minutes, Genesis crowded a little closer to Sephiroth than normal as they leaned over a table spread with maps. It was completely unnecessary, as they were the only two people standing along that side of the table. His arm brushed against the General’s, as he pointed something out. Angeal was only half-listening to the conversation, his mind on more important things.

Sephiroth tensed a little more at the touch, and Angeal thought it a wonder the man wasn’t vibrating. He didn’t do casual touch, and radiated the kind of aura that usually assured him plenty of personal space. To Sephiroth physical contact meant two things: the rough contact of combat, or the even harsher touch of scientists and laboratory technicians intent on some new test or experiment. Neither of these were inclined to induce a state of relaxation.

Genesis knew this, and Angeal could only conclude it was quite deliberate.

Sephiroth shot the redhead a narrow-eyed look, and simply continued as if nothing had happened. In fact, as if to prove that it didn’t bother him at all, the next time he had to indicate something on the map, he deliberately brushed up against Genesis.

Angeal wondered if he was the only one who occasionally felt like he was working with two-year-olds.

Genesis stepped back as if to make way, and Angeal saw a sudden startled look cross Sephiroth’s face. He wondered what on earth his oldest friend had done this time, then decided it was better not to know: Genesis’ hands were no longer in plain sight, and simple concerns such as self-preservation never seemed to deter him when both his pride and his temper were involved. Angeal determined that he was going to have yet another talk with Genesis.

Preferably before Sephiroth killed him.

He blinked as he realised Sephiroth had already dismissed the other officers, and the three of them where the only ones left in the room. It was originally somebody’s dining room, but the owner, a wealthy merchant, had been persuaded to ‘donate’ the use of his house to ShinRa’s forces. It was being used as accommodation for the handful of civilians that accompanied them, and was a satisfactory place to hold important briefings and planning sessions as it was easier to secure.

“Is everything alright, Angeal?” Sephiroth asked. “You usually have more to contribute at these meetings.”

“It’s fine,” he said firmly. “I was just thinking about something else. It had me a bit distracted.”

“Something more important than our upcoming trek through mud and jungle?” Genesis asked lightly. “I though such an exciting prospect would have your full attention.”

“You’re quite right; it should have. I think I’ll study the maps awhile longer. Perhaps you’d care to join me?” The invitation was clearly aimed at Genesis, as he focused a pointed glare at the redhead.

“Actually, I have some urgent matters to take care of. And I’m sure the General has more important things on his mind, too.” The reply held a mocking tone, as if Genesis didn’t believe his own words.

“Yes, I do,” Sephiroth answered simply.

“Well, then, I do believe we should both get on with it, don’t you? Don’t stare at the maps too long, Angeal,” Genesis called over his shoulder as he walked towards the door.

Angeal frowned at his back, and turned to stare at the maps spread over the table as Sephiroth followed. He did need to know the terrain better than he did now, as he’d be leading a small troop rather than acting alone. But his real goal had been to speak to Genesis without the fear of being overheard; not something he could do in the false privacy of their tents.

He’d barely turned his attention to the colourful lines when he heard a solid thump, like something – or someone – hitting the wall. Cursing, he hurried for the door.

On reaching the hallway, Angeal found at least one of the things he’d expected had come to pass. Sephiroth had thrown Genesis up against the wall, and held him pinned there. But he was quite surprised to find the object Sephiroth was attempting to shove down Genesis’ throat was, in fact, his tongue.

The stern rebuke he’d been about to make died unspoken.

Then Genesis reached one hand up to stroke Sephiroth’s neck, and the kiss was broken. The pair stared at each other a moment, lips still wet, breathing a little faster than usual. Finally, Genesis laid his hands flat against Sephiroth’s chest, and pushed.

But when the silver-haired man stepped back, Genesis followed, and kept going until it was Sephiroth whose back was against the wall. The redhead bent his head to lap at the other man’s throat, and Sephiroth tilted his head to expose more of that pale column of flesh to Genesis’ eager mouth. There was a look on his face that Angeal couldn’t quite place, but he didn’t think he’d seen it before. Green cat’s eyes were half-closed, lips parted and curved in the smallest of smiles. A small humming sound escaped them.

Neither of them seemed to notice he was there, and that was strangest of all. Sephiroth never let anybody sneak up on him.

Angeal simply watched, stunned, as Genesis licked and nibbled his way up Sephiroth’s neck to his ear. It was a slow journey, as if he had all day; only the subtle shift and sway where their lower bodies pressed together hinted at anything more urgent. When he captured the lobe between his teeth and tugged, Sephiroth moaned, a wanton sound Angeal had never imagined he’d hear ShinRa’s Silver General making. In the meantime, Genesis’ hands had travelled downwards. They now appeared to be trying to work their way into tight leather pants. Angeal shifted uncomfortably, for more than one reason.

He cleared his throat noisily.

Sephiroth’s gaze slid in his direction with unhurried calm, while Genesis released the ear he was teasing to turn and frown at Angeal. “Can’t you see we’re busy right now?”

“I can see that quite well, as you’re doing it in the hallway.” Angeal's response was a little strained.

“Yes, well, all the bedrooms in this forsaken excuse for a house are already spoken for.” Genesis pouted, as if this were a matter of personal affront. “And the cots we were issued do not stand up to any vigorous activities.”

“If we put Heidegger in a tent, he’d bitch even more than you already do,” Sephiroth pointed out mildly.

“We’ll be away from civilisation, as pitiful an excuse for it as this is, soon enough. I see no reason to hurry the experience.”

“I thought you said that nothing happened between you and Sephiroth!” Angeal half-shouted it, feeling like any minute now, the two would forget him in favour of one of their arguments. Although, seeing as Genesis’ hand as still down the front of Sephiroth’s pants, perhaps they’d find another way to work out their frustrations with one another.

Genesis sniffed. “As I recall, you asked if we were arguing again. You never asked if we were sleeping together.”

“Not sleeping,” Sephiroth corrected. “Or at least not most of the time.”

“True.” The pair shared smirks, and Angeal wondered if this was really such an improvement over the constant verbal warfare of before.

The interplay of the past week suddenly made horrible sense. He’d been worried they were going to kill - or at least seriously maim – each other, and all this time they’d been _flirting?_ It should have been a relief. Instead he felt like strangling them both, and wondered if sudden bursts of irrationality could be catching.

Angeal sighed, a weary sound. “Try not to get caught making out in public, alright? Anybody could walk past and see you.”

“Hmmph.” Genesis suddenly brightened. “Hey, are you finished looking at those maps?”

“For now,” Angeal answered. There was no way he could concentrate on them now.

“Then there’s a perfectly good room free. And that table looked quite sturdy.”

Angeal immediately opened his mouth to detail all the reasons that was a really bad idea, then thought the better of it. There was no point in arguing with Genesis when he wanted something, because reason had no place in such a discussion. The only person who tried was Sephiroth, and right now _he_ was suggesting they clear all the maps out the way first, because he would need them again later.

At least, Angeal thought, this should mean he no longer had to worry about them killing each other.


End file.
